Data acquisition is the process of sampling signals that measure real world physical conditions and converting resulting samples into digital numeric values that can be analyzed and/or manipulated by a computer. Data acquisition systems can, in some examples, convert analog waveforms into digital values for processing.
Data acquisition systems can include, for example a sensor that can convert physical parameters into electrical parameters. Data acquisition systems can also include signal conditioning circuitry to convert sensor signals into a form that can be converted into digital values as well as analog to digital converters (DACs) that can convert conditioned sensor signals to digital values.